narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Style: RasenDragon
Category:Ninjutsu Category:Fire Release * Name: Fire Style: RasenDragon * Type: S-Rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) * User: Koji Kakuzu The RasenDragon is Koji's trademark technique. After trying for three weeks to master Rasengan, Koji was given one more challenge to prove he had true ninjutsu skill: to add his unstable fire element to the technique. The stubborn shinobi had made many efforts to create a Fire Rasengan, failing every time. He felt that it was impossible to merge an unstable element to a technique which required absolute control. Still, constant urges from Minako Uzumaki, his sensei, had driven him to continue his training to create the technique. During the attempts to create Fire Rasengan, Koji had created many botched and odd jutsus, including Fire Style: Blazing Pillar Jutsu. The actual attack had not seen true light until fighting the Akatsuki member Manzo, who had mastered the ability and created his own version of the Fire Rasengan. After being severely beaten almost to the point of fainting, then buried under the rubble of a building destroyed by such a technique, Koji had awoken his pseudo-jinchuriki chakra, bursting free with a Kyuubi-powered Rasengan. After a rousing speech, the shinobi had used his uncontrollable Rasengan with his fire chakra, causing it to burn bright and create a sound comparable to a jet turbine. The RasenDragon is broken up into three stages, its strength building with each stage. The stage of the technique is dependent on how long it is charged, the chakra of the user, and the matter of control, or lack thereof as the case may be. The technique can be broken down as such: * Stage One: Fire chakra is first introduced into the ability. During which, it can be compared to a standard Fire Rasengan. The technique maintains the standard strength of a Rasengan, but with the added scalding power of fire. This stage can only be achieved if released the moment the technique begins. * Stage Two: With massive amounts of chakra added to the technique, the spiral becomes unstable, wrapping around the user's arm. The user must have a strong resistance to fire to avoid being burned at this stage. The technique is very unstable at this point, but will deal massive amounts of damage to its target, and the surrounding area. Upon collision, the attack releases a massive explosion, harming everything caught in the blast, including the user. * Stage Three: The true form of RasenDragon. With so much chaos within stage two, a gentle balance has been created. The fire wrapping around the user's arm in stage two, now engulfs the entire body, creating a funnel of pure spiraling flame. This attack is still delivered as a normal Rasengan would, but now packs far more strength and does not create an explosion. In Koji's case, the funnel transforms into the shape of a dragon's head, complete with menacing eyes and large teeth. Upon connection, the dragon's mouth snaps down on the opponent, dealing damage from all sides, while the actual technique attacks from the front. This attack easily penetrates strong armor, decimating opponents in its wake.